


Recuerdos en el vidrio

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: El Auge de los fanfics [1]
Category: El Auge (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Recuerdos, Reflexiones, Tenia los tags escritos y la web crashed, esto tenía tags graciosos pero no los recuerdo y la web crashed F en el chat, está tagged como descripciones gráficas de violencia pero solo por cómo se hace la cicatriz, no poder dormir, odio publicar desde el móvil, sentimientos intensos, spoilers El Auge de todo lo que pasa en la fabrica de vidrio, spoilers Mesa "El pasado queda atrás"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: El sueño no parece querer acudir a Dalharil con facilidad tras los eventos ocurridos en la fábrica de vidrio.SPOILERS El Auge (no recuerdo qué ep, hasta que vuelven de la fábrica de vidrio, es literalmente esa noche)SPOILERS Mesa "El pasado queda atrás"
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: El Auge de los fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Recuerdos en el vidrio

**Author's Note:**

> Anoche no podía dormir y escribí esto like a las 4. Welp (pero no podía dormir por motivos distintos a los de la colega Dalharil en este fic presente)

Dalharil suspiró, soltando lentamente el aire, sintiendo como salía de sus pulmones. Era noche cerrada y debería estar durmiendo, pero tras todo lo que había pasado ese día, la verdad es que le resultaba difícil. Ni siquiera la suave respiración de Akhmelia, a menos de un metro de ella, conseguía calmarla.

Era tarde, no tenía claro cuánto, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo. Solo quería intentar dormir, dejar que todo se desvaneciese un rato. Y debería poder, en teoría.

No sé oía prácticamente nada. La habitación estaba todo lo oscura que podía estar. La cama no era de las peores en las que había dormido. No tenía frío. No tenía calor. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Pero nada. Ahí estaba, tumbada boca arriba y con la vista fija en el techo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. Cosas que le traían recuerdos a su mente que no estaba segura de querer evocar. Cosas que, desde luego, no quería recordar. Y cosas que añoraba.

El ácido quemando su piel, eso entraba claramente en la categoría de cosas que no necesitaba volver a tener presentes. Tuvo que apartar de su mente recuerdos borrosos de una mansión en mitad del campo; de un ataque sorpresa; de cuando ella no había sido la avanzadilla, pero había acabado igual que hoy... Horas, días, semanas en cama. Y unos cabellos azules cruzando su mente. Miradas cómplices cruzándose minutos antes de una trampa. Como su vida había cambiado después...

También pensó en el miedo a perder a alguien, el tener que luchar por su vida... Cosas que sabía que iban a estar siempre presentes en su historia, por mucho que quisiera evitarlas. Cosas de su pasado; de su presente y, con toda probabilidad, de su futuro. Miró de reojo a Akhmelia, a la vez que se frotaba un poco los ojos por el sueño. Hoy había estado cerca, demasiado...

Dejó escapar un bostezo, prueba de su cansancio, aunque su mente no parecía dispuesta a dejarla dormir aún. Había más, habían pasado más cosas. Y por lo visto no había dedicado aún bastante tiempo a darles vueltas. Con un gruñido se tapó la cara con la almohada a la vez que su mente seguía cavilando, recordando esas emociones.

El abrazo a Braargh, intentando calmarle. La charla con Akhmelia. La pregunta sobre si tenía hermanos. Un par de ojos azules cruzaron su mente y no pudo evitar subir una mano al collar que solía llevar escondido. Ya sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta, no era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Pero a estas alturas era más bien una forma de recordarse que seguía ahí, que Riddle estaba en algún sitio. Aunque no supiese dónde, ni cómo. Era agradable tener algo con lo que recordarle. La calmaba.

Le echaba de menos. Había llorado en la fábrica de vidrio en brazos de Braargh y empezaba a notar como ahora mismo se le humedecían los ojos. Lágrimas calientes amenazaban con desbordar, hacía mucho que no se paraba a reflexionar tanto, le echaba de menos. Pensar en su hermano fue abrir la puerta de los recuerdos. Fue de repente ver y sentir todo lo que estaba intentando ignorar.

Fue risas furtivas en la noche, fue la seriedad justo antes de una decisión, fue la calma con la que se sujeta un arma que conoces desde que tienes memoria. Fue la tristeza de una despedida no acordada, fue la soledad, fue esa sensación en el pecho cuando sabes que tienes que hacer algo y no lo haces.

Fue "Es mala idea, Dal.". Fue "Oh sí. Eso está solucionado. ¡Me encargué MUY bien de ella!". Fue "¿Sigues pensando en Seren?".

Seren.

Porqué evidentemente iba a acabar pensando en ella. Siempre. Era un tema complicado, unos sentimientos los que inundaban su pecho a los que no sabría poner nombre.

No era amor, eso lo tenía claro. O al menos no amor como el que había sentido por ella cuándo estaban juntas. Ese amor loco y desenfrenado que solo un adolescente es capaz de sentir. Uno de esos fuegos que te consumen por dentro y son capaces de generar la misma destrucción fuera.

No. Era algo más calmado. Era una sensación cálida y a la vez no. Era algo en el fondo de su estómago diciendo que estaba ahí para quedarse. Era mucho más maduro que aquello que había sentido entonces. Pero no tenía claro qué era.

Principalmente porque tampoco había tenido a la genasi cerca para intentar averiguarlo. Así lo había querido. Podría haberla buscado, sabía dónde estaba (a veces con una facilidad que la frustraba). Pero no, era más cómodo así, sin arriesgarse a ver qué era ese sentimiento, sin definirlo más.

Porque una vez lo supiese puede que no le gustase la respuesta. O puede que en el fondo lo supiese ya, pero no quisiese confirmarlo... Seguro que Riddle lo sabía, siempre iba dos pasos por delante de todo el mundo a la hora de averiguar cosas. Pero no, no necesitaba saberlo. Ni entonces ni ahora, lejos como estaba, en Golarion.

Así que se esforzó más en cerrar los ojos. Ya había dejado a sus emociones liberarse un rato, puede que ahora pudiese dormir... Y dando un par de vueltas más a la cama por fin su corazón atormentado encontró el descanso que llevaba un buen rato buscando. Las emociones callaron y en mitad de la noche en Punta Arena solo hubo un silencio calmado y curativo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh iba a esperarme a reescribir un par de partes antes de subirlo, pero al final me ha parecido más fitting dejarlo como está porque lo escribí a la hora a la que se supone que pasa.


End file.
